


Eddsworld X Reader Oneshots

by Kapdixo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: FtM Matt, Multi, Reader-Insert, trans Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Requests open!





	1. Requests Open

Go nuts, everyone.


	2. A Gaze at Perfection - Sick!Tom X Fem!Reader

"Don't worry, (Y/N) will take good care of you!" Edd called. "She's really good at this stuff!"

"He's got a fever," Matt cooed. "Don't get sick like him!" The two of them glanced back once before leaving out the front door. 

"Aw, they care about him." Smiling, you made your way into Tom's room. "Hey."

"Hey," Tom rasped. "Where did they go?"

"Shopping, I think. They're probably getting some more supplies for you. Cough drops, tissues, that sort of thing." You counted off your fingers. "Your throat hurts?"

"Yeah. Probably shouldn't talk, huh?" He coughed, wincing at the pressure it put on his throat. "Shit."

"Here." You popped the last cough drop in his mouth. "This should help some." You tilted your head. "You say something? You're mumbling."

"Thank you." Tom reached out his hand. "Well?"

"Well what?" You thought for a moment, then placed your hand in his. "This what you wanted?"

"Mmhmm." He rubbed it against his cheek, making you giggle. You had learned a long time ago he acted out of character when he was tired or drunk. You frowned, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His eyes, or whatever he had, weren't showing emotion. "You're staring, (Y/N)."

"Sorry." You rubbed the back of your head.

"My eyes, right?" Tom's voice sounded a little less strained. "You're looking at them."

"Do you have any?" you asked.

He smirked, rubbing them. "Hands aren't going through my skull, are they?"

"You're not a real-life Eyeless Jack, they're just one solid color?" You took his hands back. 

"Since birth, yeah." Tom yawned. "Obviously I can see with them."

"That's always good, but it's too bad you can't see what you're thinking." You shrugged. "Oh well."

"You can ask," he pointed out. "No guarantee I'll tell you the truth."

"Then why should I bother?" You squeaked softly as he pulled you closer. 

"I could show you." Tom gently pressed his lips against yours before falling back.

"Tom?!" you shrieked. "What was that?!"

"I love you." He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Uh, okay then." You let go of his hands. "I love you too, dork."

\---

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET SICK!" Matt wailed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE?!"

"Shut up." You clutched Tomee Bear against your chest and turned away. 

"Let's leave her alone, yeah?" Edd patted his shoulder. "But how did you get sick so fast?"

"No idea." Tom smirked to himself.


	3. Natural Water - Edd X Reader

"So (Y/N)." Edd casually poured cola into his tea. "When did you say you were going to the store?"

"Eh, near future. I'll do it tomorrow." You waved him off lazily.

"You said that yesterday! I'll just send Tom or something." He took a sip, noticing your disgusted look. "What? It's not that bad, you should try it sometime."

"I think I'd rather die. You-OOMPH!" Ringo hopped on top of your stomach. "Ow! Lay off the cat food!"

"Kitty!" Edd lifted her up. "Where have you been all day?"

"Uh, outside." You showed him the muddy paw prints on your shirt. "Obviously."

"You're right." He cringed at his muddy hands. "Not just her paws. I guess we'll have to give her a bath."

"You really think she'll let us?" you scoffed. "Cats bathe with their tongue. That's what is natural to them."

"Water is natural!" Edd announced, holding Ringo up. "To the bathroom!"

"I guess it beats feeling bored all day." You went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub. After a little while, you found the appropriate temperature and twisted the plug. "Okay, this is good."

"In you go!" He turned off the taps and dropped her in.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"HISS!" Ringo leapt out of the tub and jumped on your face, sinking her claws in.

"OW!" You tried to pull her off before she could do any serious damage, but she held on tight. "HELP! HELP ME, EDD!"

"Bad kitty!" Edd grabbed her around the waist and tugged hard. "Bad girl, Ringo! Get off their face right now!" Luckily he was able to free you and throw her back in the tub. "Hold her there!"

"Ugh!" Against your better judgement you decided to listen to your stupid friend, which earned you quite a few scratches on your arms. "Hurry it up!"

"I'm trying!" He rubbed desperately at Ringo's paws, turning the water a murky brown. "Almost done!" Giving one last yowl, the cat jumped out and ran for the door. "Hey!" He flailed a bit, then fell forwards. "(Y/N)!"

"You're a complete-" Your sentence ended in a shriek, since that idiot boy grabbed your hand for leverage. You both ended up in the shallow, dirty bathwater. 

"Whoops?" Edd grinned sheepishly. "At least she's clean, right?"

You narrowed your eyes, then punched him right in the arm. "Is this fun for you?!"

"Ow, kinda!" He giggled, pushing his bangs out of his face. "Yeah, it's extremely fun!" 

"Yeah, well...well..." You ended up giggling with him, then got into a short-lived water fight. "Now we need baths."

"I guess we do. Care to join me?" Edd tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Maybe some other time." You covered your face in embarrassment. 

"Yeah?" He began to lean in.

"Yeah." You closed the gap and cheered internally.


	4. The Finest of Them All - FtM!Matt X Reader

"Okay, do these pants make my ass look-"

"No."

"Damn." Matt struggled to get himself out of the jeans, only to trip over his own legs. "Ow!"

"You're hopeless." You helped him off the ground with a teasing smirk. "That was pretty graceful."

"Thank you." He bowed low. "Hey, (Y/N)? I just wanted to say thanks."

"For?" You tilted your head.

"Coming with me. I couldn't have done all this alone." Matt hugged himself.

"No problem, Matilda. Shit, I mean Matt. So sorry." You cupped his face gently. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay!" He rubbed his arm. "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but I expected that."

"You're my boyfriend, babe. I'll do anything to help you with this." You frowned subtly. "But do I really have to be in the same dressing room as you?"

"Like you haven't seen any of it before." Matt pulled on a pair of sweatpants and looked in the mirror. "Hmm. Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"More like finest." You squeezed his shoulder. "These seem to fit you pretty well. Try this with it." You pulled his hoodie over his head and replaced it with a purple button-up shirt. "You like?"

"Yeah, I do!" He struck a few poses. "I really do look fine!"

"Told you. Does it fit alright?" You tugged at the sleeves. "These seem a little long for your arms."

"Roll them up if it's a problem!" Matt flopped his arms around. “Whacky waving inflatable arm-flailing tube man!”

“Ow!” Your eyes narrowed as the fabric made contact with your face. “Oh, it’s so on.”

“I’m sorry!” He kicked the door open and ran out, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“You hear something?” Patryck glanced around the food court.

“Nah.” Paul continued eating, not noticing the crying redhead in stolen clothes running behind him.


	5. Harpoon You a New One - Tord X Male!Reader

"Harpoons, harpoons, they're better than spoons!" you sang with Tom. "Harpoons!"

"Enough of the harpoons already!" Edd's teeth were grinding. "You sold the fridge to buy another one for (Y/N)!"

"I'll harpoon us a new one," you announced.

"I'll harpoon YOU a new one." He stuck out his tongue.

Tord strolled in and bumped shoulders with you affectionately. "Hallo, elskede."

"What's that mean?" You didn't notice Tom glaring. At first.

"Beloved one." He glanced down at the harpoon guns and flinched slightly, hand instinctively going to his eye. "Nice harpoons."

"I'll use them on you if you talk to my brother like that again." Tom grinned venomously.

"Lay off, bro." You gently rubbed noses with Tord. "Thank you so much my dear."

“Ew.” He shook his head and left the room before he could get angrier.

“Forget him, I think it’s absolutely fantastic you found each other!” Matt pulled you into a crushing hug that possibly broke a few ribs. “I’m so happy!”

“Thanks,” you tried to say, but it came out as an airy squeak. 

“Please let him go.” Tord pried his arms off of your body. “Better now?”

“Yeah, thank you.” You coughed and pounded on your chest. “Damn, Matt. You been working out?”

“Why, do I look good?” Matt flipped his hair. “Really good?”

“Forget I said anything.” You turned around, only to come face-to-face with a bouquet of lilies. “Huh?”

“I love you.” Tord took your hand and kissed it. “Do you like them, my flower?”

“I do, thank you!” You tried to take them, but he pulled his arm away. “What’s wrong?”

“(Y/N).” He slowly got down on one knee. “Can I ask you something?” You nodded. “Okay. My beautiful elskede, my sworn enemy’s brother, will you do the honors and marry me?” He popped open a small black box.

“Tord, of course I will!” You allowed him to skip the ring on your finger. “It’s perfect!”

“Let me see!” Matt scrambled over. “So pretty!”

“Bloody hell, your brother is going to flip,” Edd whispered. “Hope you like having two robot arms, Tord.”

Your fiancé gulped audibly.


	6. My Flower...Flour - Eduardo X Reader

"Eduardoooooo," you hissed like Edd.

"I take it I'm in trouble." Eduardo stood in the middle of the flour-covered kitchen. "However, I can explain." 

"This should be good." You crossed your arms. "Go ahead."

"Jon did it." He shrugged. "I don't know what that idiot's problem is, really."

"Jon is dead," you growled. "His ghost is hanging out with Mark at the arcade."

"Worth a shot." Eduardo shook his head, sending up a white cloud. "Can't breathe!"

"Serves you right for lying. You can clean up this mess by yourself." You turned on your heel to go to your room, but a flour hand on your shoulder stopped you. "Dude, this is a new shirt."

"Listen, I'm sorry. Will you help me now?" He began soaking a cloth in water.

"Don't! It'll turn into some weird dough mess or something!" You slapped it out of his hand. "Let me just get a broom."

"There's too much for us to just sweep it." Eduardo rolled his eyes, realizing you had already left. "Lord, they drive me crazy." 

"I heard that!" you shouted.

"You were supposed to!"

"Eat a dick!"

"That's your job!" He smirked as you came back in, glaring at him. You continued the face-off for one more moment before you both started to laugh. "I'm such an idiot, look at this mess!"

"You look like a ghost!" You coughed, forcing flour out of your lungs. "You're Jon!"

"Aren't I?" Eduardo gently took the broom from you. "Hold the dustpan for me?"

"Sure." The mess was gone within an hour, and you both collapsed on the sofa after you showered. "Hey, you look kind of down."

"Do I? Huh." He looked at his shoes and refused to make eye contact. "I feel alright."

"That's twice you've lied." You placed two fingers under his chin to lift his head. "What's wrong?"

"Remember Laurel?" You nodded. "I missed her a lot, but I actually think I'm ready to move on. I already have someone I care about. They probably don't know how strongly I feel." Eduardo squeezed your hand. "Do I risk telling them?"

"It's for you to decide what works best for you." You removed your hand, but he just put it back where it was. "Eduardo?"

"Would you hate me if I said it was you?" His dark brown eyes stared into you.

"If you meant it, then no. I'd just do this." You tilted your head and placed your lips against his. Stubble tickled and scratched your face as he slowly began kissing back, gradually adding more force behind it. You ended up on your back with your arms pinned over your head, which is how Jon and Mark found you. They carefully snuck into a different room.

"Uh." Eduardo pulled away, a deep blush going from his cheeks to his ears. "That just happened."

"Sure did." You cleared your throat. "We together now or what?"

"Hell yes," he purred. "I'm now your Numero Uno."


	7. Too Far - Mark X Asexual!Reader

"You're beautiful," Mark whispered in your hair.

"Nuh uh." You raised your head from its spot on his chest.

"Yeah, I mean it." He kissed the top of your head and gently stroked your side. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." You shivered as his hand slipped up your shirt to draw circles on your back. "That feels nice, Marky."

"Good." Mark paused. "Hey, (Y/N)?"

"What?" You closed your eyes.

"I want to go all the way tonight."

Your eyes shot open. No. No no no no no no no no. You couldn't breathe. You weren't prepared to have that talk already. You were-

"(Y/N)?" Right, he was shaking you. "(Y/N), are you okay? You zoned out and started muttering something."

"I'm fine." You managed a weak smile that didn't look convincing. 

"It's okay if you aren't ready, I'd never force you into anything." Mark rubbed your shoulders. "We can just cuddle if you want."

"Yeah, I'll do that." You wrapped your arms around him. 

"Something's dripping on me." He glanced up at your face. "Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" You realized tears had begun to fall on his shirt, staining it a darker purple. "Sorry, I didn't notice."

"Baby, talk to me." Mark brushed his thumb over your cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," you hiccuped. "I'm so sorry."

"We can do it some other time," he assured you. "I-"

"No!" You clenched your fists. "We can't because I am asexual!" You buried your face in his chest so you couldn't see his reaction.

"(Y/N)." His hand rested on your back. "Look at me, please."

You slowly lifted your head, only to be pulled into a deep kiss. You broke away after a few moments and rubbed the back of your neck. "Uh, what does that mean?"

"I love you for you, baby." Mark brushed away the rest of your tears. "I'm not going to leave you for something like this. What do you take me for, some asshole?"

"Well..." You giggled at his offended look. "I mean, you’re rude to Edd and his friends. I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you will be!" He tackled you off the couch as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaah!" You laughed harder, squirming wildly. "I said I'm not into this, Marky!"


	8. Looking Through You - Ghost!Jon X Fem!Mute!Reader

Jon wasn't like other friends of yours. You know, considering he was kind of dead. 

Wait, what?

Yeah. You had first met him when he beat up a sinister man who tried to attack you in a dark alley at night, and you were inseparable since. You even met his 'kind of' friends Eduardo and Mark, but you were closer to him by a long shot. You heard about how he wasn't treated well when he was alive, which hurt you as well as him.

"What do you want to do, (Y/N)?" Jon's cold hand brushed over your cheek.

 _We could watch a movie,_ you signed.

"I like that idea!" He wasn't the smartest guy in the world, obviously, but over time he was able to secretly learn sign language for you. Hell, you almost cried when he first tried out what he learned. "What movie?"

 _Let's see what you guys have._ You flipped through the DVDs, not liking what you saw. _Okay, change of plans. Just launch Netflix._

"Right!" Jon reached for the remote, only for his hand to go through it. "Oh."

You silently laughed at his pouting face, then quickly felt sympathy. _It's okay, I got it._ You clicked to the Netflix app and selected some cheesy horror movie that had low ratings.

"Maybe we could watch something else?" he suggested hopefully. "Friendlier?"

 _That's lame._ You got comfortable on the couch as the movie title flew across the screen. _Sit next to me._

"I can try." Jon eventually settled for floating after going through the furniture several times, much to his disappointment. "Being a ghost sucks!"

 _I think it would be cool._ You blinked. _You can't sleep because you see through your eyelids, right?_

"Right. You know what else suckes about being a ghost?" He tried to place his hand over yours. "I can't..." He tapped his fingers together. "I can't..."

 _You can't what?_ You grew concerned as his breathing quickened. _Jon, breathe. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to._

"I want to tell you so badly that I love you, but I can't figure out how! It's hard and stupid and I have all these feelings! I'll tell you some other time!" Jon crossed his arms. "Why are you staring at me, I said no!"

 _Jon, you love me?_ You lowered your hands.

"Oh no. No, I'm so sorry! You're just so pretty and nice to me, and I've never felt like this before! I didn't mean for it to happen like this! It was supposed to be romantic if it ever happened! I really am a loser." Tears pouted from his eyes as he sobbed openly, like someone broken beyond repair.

"You're my loser," you mouthed before kissing him fiercely. He made a confused noise before kissing back, a bit clumsily. He'd obviously never done it before, but what mattered was that it was him. You wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Wait." Jon suddenly reeled back in shock. "You didn't go through me. You didn't go through me!" The blue tiny around him had faded, allowing color to return to his body. "Look, look!"

 _I'm mute, not blind._ You threw your arms around his shoulders for the first time and smiled.

"Oh, and do you love me back?" He tilted his head as you facepalmed.


	9. Sincerely, Three - Paul X Reader X Patryck

"Thank you guys so much!" You kissed both your boyfriends on their cheeks. They had taken you out on the best date ever; seeing _Dear Evan Hansen_ live. "God, I love you guys."

"Thank the boss for giving us time off, not us," Patryck scoffed.

"I thought it was great! I wasn't sure about it at first, but I'm glad we went!" Paul hummed a few of the songs to himself.

"It wasn't THAT great." He rolled his eyes. "Musicals were never something I could get into."

"Not even thiiiiiiiis one?" He stuck out his tongue.

"Dear Evan Hansen." You grabbed his shoulder. "We've been way too out of touch."

"No." Patryck pulled away.

 _"Things have been crazy  
And it sucks that we don't talk that much  
But I should tell you that I think of you each night  
I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight!"_ You moaned pretty convincingly, causing him to blush and sputter that you were in public.

"Why did you write that?" Paul winked at you, catching on quickly.

"I'm just trying to tell the truth." You finger-gunned right back.

"This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just...I'll do it." He continued down the sidewalk happily.

_"I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard."_

"Hard?"

_"Has been bad."_

"Bad?"

_"Has been rough."_

"Kinky!" 

_"And I miss talking about life and other stuff."_

"Very specific."

"Shut up!" Patryck snapped, unintentionally moving the song along.

"He's getting it!" You reached out and grabbed his hand. _"I like my parents!"_

"It was an accident!" he insisted.

"Who says that?" Paul got between the two of you.

 _"I love my parents  
But each day's another fight  
If I stop smoking drugs  
Then everything might be alright."_ You doubled over in laughter at their expressions. One happy, one annoyed.

"I'm done." Patryck walked ahead, desperately trying to block out the singing. He's never in a million years admit you sounded pretty good, so he just pretended not to know you if someone asked.

_"'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!"_

Oh no, you were catching up! He quickened his pace into speedwalking.

_"It's easy to change if you give it your attention!"_

Jogging.

_"All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!"_

Running.

_"Sincerely, Me!"_

Sprinting!

"Are we done yet?" Paul suddenly appeared in front of him, causing a huge crash right there.

"Well, I-" You couldn't finish from laughing too hard. "Are you okay?"

"Never better!" He gave you a thumbs up while lying on his back. 

"Dying." Patryck shakily got to his feet, then helped him up. "Your good eye has a scratch under it."

"That's okay." Paul chuckled sheepishly. "Are you hurt, though?"

"You broke my fall completely with your stupidity." He finally allowed a smile to cross his face. "You're lucky I love you."

"We love you too." You kissed him briefly before checking on Paul. "You're going to be fine."

"Sure, if you say so." He took you and Patryck's hands in his own. "Home, then?"

"Yeah, home." Patryck pursed his lips. 

"You oka-"

_"Dear Connor Murphy  
Yes, I also miss our talks  
Stop doing drugs  
Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks!"_


End file.
